His Sunflower Girl and Her Rogue Pirate
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: Three years have passed since the journey to find the sunflower samurai. Fuu is trying to move on with life. Mugen couldn't care less about anyone but himself. When the two cross paths again Fuu has feelings for the pirate come rushing back to her and Mugen maybe forced to face his true feelings for the sunflower kimono wearing girl after all.


His Sunflower Girl and Her Rogue Pirate: A Fuugen Story from Samurai Champloo: Chapter 1

It was a hot summer evening and Mugen was dead tired. The twenty-three year old pirate was hungry and did not have any money as usual nothing really new. Not to mention he was horny as hell and also wanted to stop at a brothel. Where exactly was Mugen going? Well pretty much wherever the hell he wanted. Mugen never had any boundaries and he damn sure wasn't going to start having any now. Mugen spent the majority of his days sleeping, fighting off soldiers, and stealing to get by.

Nobody gave a shit about him so he didn't give a shit about anyone. At least not for the past three years anyway. Mugen snorted why should he care about that flat chested annoying little bitch anyway? He could have any woman he desired and Fuu wasn't exactly what he considered desirable.

However Fuu was the only one he had ever met that seemed to care about his well-being. As much as he hated to admit it Mugen did think of her from time to time wondering where she was or how she was doing.

Tonight was one of the brothel's more busy nights it also being the very first day of summer probably had a lot to do with it as well. Fuu really wasn't up to tonight her body was still sore from the previous night. The money wasn't going to make itself though and she needed the rent or else her landlord was going to throw her out. At eighteen years old Fuu wasn't sure where or how her life was going to play out. She felt empty inside. It had been three years since she found the dying sunflower samurai only to find out the mysterious man was the father who abandoned her and her mother so long ago. Both of her parents dead. One she was close to the other she could barely remember save for him disappearing in a field of sunflowers. As Fuu caked on makeup to her face her mind wandered to her two friends Jin and Mugen. Fuu was sure that Jin probably went off to find the woman he fell in love with in less than twenty-four hours who was looking to pay off her husband's debt. Jin was a good man and Fuu hoped for nothing but the best for him he of all people did deserve that happiness. Mugen was a whole different story nobody could tie him down not even himself; he was too free spirited and didn't give a shit about anything. Fuu noticed a blush rising in her cheeks as she thought of the smug bastard. The feelings that Fuu thought she put aside came crashing back but she knew she was only hurting herself because Mugen would never go for her not with all of the other beautiful women falling in his lap.

Mugen picked his teeth clean as he got through the rest of the crab legs and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. Now that he had a meal Mugen was ready for a roll in the hay and a good night's rest. He usually didn't have money to come into a brothel but tonight he did and wanted some pussy. Through the curtains Mugen could see some of the women scrambling around to get ready for their customers and already he felt himself grow hard.

"The pickings look good tonight" chuckled the burly man next to Mugen

"You damn right they do" Mugen agreed

"Been a while for you too?"

"Yeah but that ends tonight my friend"

Mugen chuckled along with the man and the first round of women came out. "Oh shit!" Mugen muttered, "damn I don't know which one I want"

"Well I know which one I want" the burly man chuckled "that one right there in the pink kimono with the flower prints on them"

Mugen followed the direction in which his finger was pointing and was shocked to see the girl he had seen in three years now.

Fuu.

She looked grown up now and since she was no longer flat chested and shaped like an hourglass it was no wonder as to why all of the men found themselves staring.

Mugen didn't know what to think it was a little hypocritical of him to be thinking this but he never in a million years would have thought Fuu would stoop this low to working in a brothel. She just wasn't that kind of girl.

Mugen knew Fuu must have spotted him too because her eyes grew big in surprise as if he didn't expect to see him here. From some reason Mugen grew angry at this and didn't like all the other men leering at her.

"I'll take that one the little Sunflower honey," the burly man said digging in his pocket for money.

Suddenly Mugen got angry and grabbed hold of the man's wrist and proclaimed "The hell you aren't!"

"Hey let go!" the burly man replied, "the sunflower girl is mine—OW!"

With that said Mugen twisted the man's wrist hard and growled "You better think of sticking that dirty dick of yours in something else because it's not going in her!"

"Mugen stop!" Fuu cried, "you're hurting him!"

Mugen let go the burly man pushing him back into the table causing all of the food and drinks to scatter all over the place. Mugen took a hold of Fuu's wrist and gently pulled her towards him

"You're coming with me!" he demanded

"What? Are you crazy let go of me!" Fuu said

"Hey buddy if you want her pay up!" the brothel's owner replied

"Kiss my ass!" Mugen retorted bitterly "let's go!"

"Mugen-"

Before the two of them could go any further the guards blocked them. The guards circled all around them and the brothels owner as well. All of them pulled out their swords ready to attack Mugen.

"You dare to steal my property!" the brothel owner demanded

"She's not your fucking property!"

"She works for me and lives here room and board!"

"Not anymore!" Mugen replied "you bastards don't stand a chance; I'll slit every last one of you with no remorse at all!"

"Stop him!" the brothel owner ordered.

Mugen acted quickly on his feet and swung his sword out and managed to slit the throat of the first guard who lounged at him. This angered the other guards and they too tried taking Mugen down however one by the guards were taken down.

"I got you Sunflower" one of the drunken men said trying to untie Fuu's kimono and Mugen stomped one of his sandal clad shoes in the creep's crotch causing him to fall over.

"C'mon!" Mugen said roughly tossing Fuu over his shoulder

"Mugen put me down!"

"You heard the pretty little lady put her down!" the burly man who tried making a bid earlier said trying to get back up.

"Not on your life you bastard!" Mugen replied digging the heel of his sandal deep into the burly man's face.

Mugen finally made his way out of the brothel with Fuu and proceeded to run deep into the dark forest. The angry brothel owner could be heard cursing Mugen into the night air.

None of those slimy bastards were going to get their hands on Fuu anymore and he'd make sure of it. Fuu was his Sunflower Girl and nobody else's.


End file.
